This invention relates generally to apparatus for separation of oil and water upon a tanker ship, and is an improvement over applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,009 on a Ship Ballast Oil Water Separation System.
Heretofore methods have been employed by pumping a mixture of water and oil into collecting tanks from which after settling and separating, the oil is pumped into storage tanks while the water is dumped back into the sea. However, it is found that moving the mixture through a pump homogenizes the mixture so that separation becomes more difficult to achieve.